


Skis are the limit

by Hepzheba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Banter, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's a bit surprised when his cousin Scott brings his friend, Stiles, to their annual skiing vacation. Surprised, but not displeased. Not even when he's left alone to try to teach Stiles how to ski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skis are the limit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chemistry-sherlock-whatever on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chemistry-sherlock-whatever+on+tumblr).



> For chemistry-sherlock-whatever who wanted fluff, alive Hale family and glasses. I first wrote another fic for you but it turned a bit angsty so I wrote this one for you instead. It's pure fluff with sibling banter. I hope you like this one! Merry Christmas!
> 
> Thanks to Beth for the awfully quick beta. You're an angel!
> 
> Also, I've googled so many skiing terms while writing this. If you find anything wrong, please let me know?
> 
> And I'm sorry for the title. I tried coming up with something (anything!) else but my mind was blank.

The cabin just beside the ski resort looks the same as it does every year with its timber walls and snow on the roof. They get so much more snow here than in North California. Derek loves it. The Hales, along with Derek and his sisters’ aunt and cousin, have been coming here once a year for almost ten years now. His father usually comes with them but this year he was busy with work.

Derek stretches his back after the several hours he’s spent in the passenger seat of his mom’s car, before he begins unloading the bags from the trunk of the car. His sister Laura snatches the key right out of their mother’s hand and practically springs up to the porch to unlock the door. Not carrying any bags, of course.

“Bitch,” Derek mutters under his breath which earns him a snicker from his younger sister Cora and a glare from his mother. “Sorry.”

So he might be twenty-three, he still doesn’t want to disappoint his mom. A car slowly creeps up the ice covered road that leads up to and past their cabin and quite a few cabins that look quite the same as theirs. The car turns off the road to park right next to the Hales’ car. Instead of Derek’s cousin Scott being the first one out an unknown guy almost falls out from the backseat.

“Dude.”

The amazement in his voice is clear. His brown eyes stare up at the cabin from behind a pair of thick-rimmed glasses. His mouth is opened in amazement and Derek wants to put his head in one of the many piles of snow that are everywhere around him when he catches himself staring just a bit too long on the pink lips.

“I know, right?” Scott is almost as uncoordinated as he steps out from the passenger side of the car. Derek’s aunt Mel comes from the driver’s side in a much calmer manner, shaking her head at the boys.

“This is going to be _awesome_ ,” Scott’s friend singsongs and they bump their fists together before they start unloading their bags.

“Hey, Derek,” Mel says and hugs him. He hadn’t even noticed her coming up to him, too busy staring at the new guy’s ass when he reached for bags in the car.

“Hi.” Derek’s voice sounds a bit strained to his own ears but his aunt doesn’t seem to notice. Derek hurries inside with his bags, trying to collect himself. Cora snickers at him.

“Bitch,” he mutters at her before looking around to see that his mother is nowhere close. She isn’t.

“Mom, Derek called me bitch,” Cora calls out, because she’s no older than ten in her mind, even though she’s supposed to be nineteen.

“It’s Erica’s fault,” Laura comments, “she’s teaching Derek bad words.”

Derek can’t really say anything to defend his best friend; Erica does swear a lot. His mom makes a disapproving sound.

“I hardly think _Erica_ is the one to blame,” she gives her oldest daughter a pointed look. Their mom loves Erica. Probably a bit more than any of her own children. Derek has no idea what lies Erica has told his mom to make Talia that fond of her.

Laura rolls her eyes.

“Mel, hi!” Talia greets as Mel and the boys come inside. She hugs her sister-in-law that could very well be biological sister; Talia promptly took Mel’s side rather than her adulterous brother’s in their stormy divorce. “I don’t know what it is with my kids, whenever they spend more than an hour in each other’s company they turn into teenagers.”

“We do not!” Laura and Derek protest, kind of proving their mother’s point Derek realizes belatedly, while Cora interjects, “I _am_ a teenager.”

Talia rolls her eyes and hugs Scott before turning to the new guy.

“You must be Stiles,” she smiles and holds out her hand for him to shake.

“Yep, that’s me. The one and only.”

“Yeah, I doubt anyone else would name their kid _Stiles_ ,” Cora whispers to Derek and Laura, not low enough for the guy and their mom to not hear though, they both turn to the Hale siblings, Talia glaring disapprovingly at all her kids even if Cora was the one doing the mocking. Stiles, though, only snorts.

“It’s a nickname, I’d give you a hundred dollars if you could pronounce my real name correctly.”

“Deal,” Cora says and Stiles chuckles as he tugs his wallet from his pants pocket. He pulls out his driver’s license to hand it over to Cora. Derek and Laura peek over her shoulders. Derek checks the date of birth, Stiles is nineteen, only four years younger than Derek, a perfectly acceptable age gap in a relationship.

“Told you,” Stiles says when they’ve been frowning at it for a few moments.

“There’s, like, several z’s and s’ in a row,” Laura says, amazed.

“Yep,” Stiles says, popping the p obnoxiously. “Scott has told me about you guys, you must be Derek.”

He points at Derek who nods, hopes Scott has told Stiles only good things. Probably not. Derek used to force Scott to slave for him when they were kids, promising Scott that he would get to play with Derek’s dinosaurs if Scott stole cookies from the pantry for him. Scott never got to play with the dinosaurs and even if he got caught he never told his aunt that Derek asked him to take the cookies. On the other hand, Talia always had a soft spot for her nephew; he usually got a cookie anyway. That Derek always tried, and succeeded in, stealing from him.

“Did Scott tell you about his permanent scowl?” Laura chimes in. “Is that how you recognized him?”

“Or the fact that I’m a guy and you two aren’t,” Derek tells his sister pointedly. Stiles makes a sound in agreement.

“Am I right if I’m guessing that you’re Laura?” Stiles asks Laura, who beams at him.

“Did he tell you about my beautiful looks?”

“He didn’t,” Stiles smiles at her and Derek glares at him, “Scotty, you’ve been withholding information from me,” he calls into the room that Scott has already claimed.

“Sorry,” Scott calls back, not sounding sorry at all.

“If he’d told me the truth I would have insisted we’d meet earlier, my fair lady,” Stiles says and bows. Laura blushes and Derek grinds his teeth. Stiles gives him a startled look.

“I should stop flirting with your sister. I can see you’re trying to protect her virtue.”

“What virtue?”

Laura hits Derek’s arm. Hard. He turns his glare on her instead.

“Derek’s only mad because you’re flirting with Laura rather than him,” Cora subjects gleefully. Derek’s sisters are the worst. Stiles’ mouth falls opened as his eyes snap towards Derek. Derek crosses his arms over his chest. Trust Scott to find a homophobic friend.

“You don’t have a problem with Derek being gay, do you?” Cora asks, crossing her arms. Laura follows suit, leveling Stiles with her own glare. Derek might want to rethink his earlier statement; his sister’s aren’t that bad. Stiles looks a bit like a fish on land, opening and closing his mouth.

“Stiles is bisexual,” Scott calls from the room.

“Yeah, that,” Stiles waves his hand absentmindedly in the direction of Scott, still staring at Derek. “I just… I need to go unpack.”

He turns and disappears into his and Scott’s room. Laura and Cora turn two identical, gleeful smile at Derek.

“I can see what’s happening,” Laura starts singing.

“What?” Cora asks.

“And they don’t have a clue.”

“Who?”

“Shut up!” Derek turns to unpack, _anything_ to get away from his once again awful sisters. They cackle behind him.

He would also like to get away from Stiles but apparently he’s sharing room with Scott and Stiles. Stiles has already claimed the top of the bunk bed and Scott the only twin bed in the room so that leaves the bottom of the bunk bed.

“I’ve always wanted to top,” Stiles tells him from where he’s sitting on the top of the bed. Derek arches an eyebrow at him for the double innuendo. Stiles flushes and gets busy with making the bed. Scott smiles knowingly at Derek, making _Derek_ flush and busying himself with making his bed.

 

The next day when they stand ready to take the lift up for the first time, Scott suddenly gets an unusually goofy smile as he stares (kind of creepily, according to Derek) at a dark-haired girl.

“Seriously?” Stiles mutters. “This was supposed to be our bro time.”

“I’m just going to go over and say hi,” Scott says and shuffles away on his skis.

“He was supposed to teach me how to ski,” Stiles moans.

“He’ll come back,” Cora says and Stiles gives her an unimpressed look.

“No, he won’t. Scott and that girl have been dancing around each other the whole year. He’d leave me hanging at a cliff if it meant he’d get some time alone with her.”

“We don’t need him,” Laura says. “We’ll teach you how to ski. Let’s go join mom and Mel at the chair lifts.”

Cora and Laura get tired of waiting for Stiles to figure out the art of walking with the skis after he’s fallen on his face twice so they roll their eyes, exchange a look and then they sprint away towards the queue to the chair lifts.

“Don’t you dare,” Stiles grabs Derek’s arm, preventing him from following his sisters. Derek sighs and holds out his left pole for Stiles.

“Come on, I’ll drag you,” Derek says and Stiles, of course, manages to fall when dragged too.

When they reach the queue for the chair lifts Laura and Cora are nowhere to be seen, nor are Talia and Mel. Derek instructs Stiles how to stand and then sit down when the chair lift comes. That part goes smoothly and Stiles beams at him.

“I’m so excited. I’ve never been skiing before.”

“I couldn’t tell,” Derek drawls.

“Oh, shush you,” Stiles says and then starts laughing and pointing at someone falling in the piste below them.

“That’ll be you in a few minutes,” Derek tells him without uncertainty. Stiles scoffs.

Derek, of course, is right. Stiles falls approximately a million times as Derek tries to teach him how to slow down, turn and stop as they slowly make their way down the piste that shouldn’t even be allowed to be called a piste, it’s basically horizontal. Stiles tells him the best way to stop is to just throw himself to the side.

“That was so much fun!” Stiles crows as they finally reach the bottom of the hill. “Though my ass is kinda sore.”

“I’m not surprised,” Derek comments dryly and with a hand on Stiles’ back keeps the guy from falling when standing completely still in the line for the chair lifts. Derek thinks they’ll have to wait a few days before trying the T-bars.

When they reach the hill with the chair lift the second time Stiles manages to tangle his skis with the woman next to him and they both fall to the ground, laughing as the chair lift stops to give them time to get up. Derek pulls Stiles from the ground and steers him away from the chair lift while the woman’s husband does the same to his wife, while sharing an exasperated smile with Derek.

 

The previous day’s events repeat themselves the next day, meaning that everyone flees and Derek is left with Stiles. He finds he doesn’t really mind even if he doesn’t get to ski much. All the way up the hill Stiles complains about the soreness in his muscles.

“I think I’ve used muscles I’ve never even used before. Like, the muscles woke up just yesterday and were, like, ‘dude, we can totally move’.”

Stiles seems to have learned something the day before, he only falls once or twice most of the times they ski down the hill and Derek can’t help but feel proud when Stiles beams at him when he manages to make it down without falling once. They even dare to try the pistes that are a bit more vertical – still suitable for a beginner though.

Stiles’ turns is starting to look more like the u-bends than the v’s they did yesterday. Derek waits until he can barely see Stiles down the hill before he skis down, enjoying the sharp turns his skis make and the cold wind on his face. He searches out Stiles a few yards down and sees that he’s fallen again. Unlike the other times Stiles has fallen, he doesn’t get up and Derek hurries down to him.

“Dude, my arm,” Stiles says, still lying down on his back. One of his skis is missing and Derek spots it a few yards below them. Derek shuffles closer and helps Stiles sit up before kneeling in front of him. He takes Stiles right arm in his hands and Stiles winces from just Derek’s careful touch. Derek thinks it’ll probably only hurt Stiles if he tried to push up the sleeve of his jacket to examine it more closely.

“Can you move it?”

“No, it hurts too much.” Stiles’ voice is strangled and when Derek looks up he can see tears in Stiles’ otherwise mostly amused eyes. He looks around and is relieved when he sees a couple skiers come down. He waves at them and they ski down to stop next to them.

“Everything okay?” one of them asks.

Derek shakes his head.

“Could you ask for some assistance for us?”

The guy nods and he and his friend quickly ski down the piste. They sit in silence as they wait and Derek’s relieved when he sees the light of the snowmobile coming up the piste towards them.

“Hi, have you fallen?” the girl asks as she steps off the snowmobile after stopping next to them, leaving the engine on.

“Yeah, my arm’s hurting.”

The girl nods.

“You can ride with me down to the first aid cabin,” she says and turns to Derek. “You’re not hurt too?”

“No, he hasn’t even fall once, skis like a god that one,” Stiles answers before Derek can. The girl smiles and puts Stiles’ skis and poles in the special holder on the snowmobile.

“I’ll see you at the bottom,” Derek tells Stiles, who nods and holds his hand closely to his chest as the snowmobile starts its descendant at a much slower pace, it’s still faster than Derek skis and he soon loses sight of them.

When he gets down he finds the cabin with the first aid symbol and makes his way over there after removing his skis. Stiles greets him from a chair by one of the walls when he steps inside.

“I need to get it x-rayed.”

Derek nods and takes Stiles’ helmet and gloves.

“Do you want to wait here while I get the car?” Derek asks and Stiles scoffs, pushing his glasses up his nose a bit.

“I can still walk, it wasn’t my leg that got hurt.”

“And it sure wasn’t your mouth,” Derek retorts, earning himself an amused look from the woman at the front desk.

The cabin is empty when they get there so Derek takes the keys to his mom’s car and some snacks before they start the drive to the nearest hospital, almost an hour away. Derek calls his mom on the way, telling her what has happened.

“Give Stiles a hug from me,” she says and Derek’s not doing that, even if Stiles is waggling his eyebrows at him, having heard what she said.

The wait for the x-ray is a long and boring one. Derek helps Stiles fill out papers and Stiles even tells him how his real name is pronounced. Derek doesn’t get it right once.

Stiles’ arm is, as Derek had suspected, broken. The doctor leaves the room after telling them this and they’re left to wait for someone else to come and give Stiles a cast.

“The next month will be the worst _ever_ ,” Stiles groans.

“You’ll manage,” Derek snorts at Stiles’ dramatics.

“Dude, I won’t,” Stiles says. “I’ll _die_.”

“You won’t.”

“Yeah, no, I will,” Stiles tells him with passion.

“What’s so bad about it? I’m sure Scott will be happy to help you out. Despite the fact that he’s been ditching you for that girl this weekend, he’s not that bad.”

“Dude, I know he’s not bad, he’s _my_ best friend. And also, ew, I don’t want his help.”

“I can help you then,” Derek shrugs and Stiles’ mouth falls open. Derek arches an eyebrow at him, wondering why this is so shocking, Derek has helped Stiles plenty already.

“You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?” Stiles is the one to break their staring contest. “Dude, it’s my right hand, I’m right-handed.”

Derek continues to stare at him blankly. He already knows writing will be difficult but it’s not like it’ll be forever. Derek would have thought a college student like Stiles would enjoy this free pass at taking notes.

Stiles makes a jerking off movement with his left hand and Derek startles and flushes, realizing exactly what Stiles is referring to.

“Oh.”

He doesn’t really know what else to say.

“Yeah, not so eager to help out anymore, are you?” Stiles tells him, sounding rather bitter.

Derek swallows, opening his mouth, then closing it again, then thinks to hell with it, and opens it again.

“I could, if you wanted me to.”

His voice is lower than usual but Stiles’ head snaps up to stare at him.

“Really?”

Derek nods and the corners of Stiles’ mouth turn slightly upwards.

“Does that mean kissing as well?”

Derek nods and Stiles’ smile grows broader.

“Get over here and let’s practice then.”

Derek scrambles off his chair to obey.

The doctor who comes in to help Stiles with his cast is less than pleased when he walks in on them both lying on the bed. Derek scrambles off the bed and tries to smooth down his hair and clothes.

“I kept my hand over my head almost all the time,” Stiles grins and the doctor sighs exasperatedly. “Right, babe?”

Derek grins back at him and the doctor heaves another deep sigh.

 

They spend the rest of the week at the cabin and Scott manages to convince Cora and Laura to give up their room to room with him instead so Derek and Stiles can get their own.

It’s the best vacation Derek’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't recognize the song Laura and Cora are singing the beginning of you need to evaluate your childhood - and watch the Lion King again (because I assume everyone has seen it at least once)


End file.
